


A Very Stucky Christmas

by emirain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gift Work, M/M, Secret Santa, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirain/pseuds/emirain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was a gift for my secret santa on Tumblr, and blegh I don't know how to write but I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Stucky Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckyisbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=buckyisbeautiful).



"Bucky, can you stop shredding the Christmas sweaters?" Natasha sighed and picked up another patch of the fourth sweater he’d received.  
Actually, Steve had been doing that, but Bucky didn’t interject; either because he didn’t care or didn’t notice.  
In fact, the cyborg hadn’t even glanced away from the 4 hour Russian/German romantic Christmas special playing on the living room flatscreen since they’d finished opening presents.  
Tony and Bruce were occupied discussing the actual possibilities of Thor being a reindeer, most likely induced by the beers Tony had persuaded his fellow scientist to drink alongside him.  
Thor had actually started a game of poker with Clint, and was surprisingly experienced for a Norse god.  
“I’m telling you, he’s Dasher.” Bruce raised his voice higher. “‘Look at his heritage!”  
Tony angrily glared back at him and drunkenly spouted out a slur of curses and disagreements regarding Prancer.  
Natasha, Steve, and Bucky all flinched at the volume, then resumed their previous activities.  
Bucky turned to Steve.  
“These are the people you put yourself on a team with?”  
Steve blushed, shrugging his shoulders in on himself.  
“They aren’t usually like th-“  
Steve was cut off by drunken shouts from the neighborhood inventor.  
“Heeeeeeyyy Steeeeeeevveeeee, you’ve gotta… you’ve gotta kiiiisss Bucky!”  
“What are you talking about, Tony?” said Steve sharply, Bucky intent on staring at a hot chocolate splatter on the carpet.  
“Look up, boys,” commented Natasha, a smirk splayed across her features unapologetically.  
Steve glanced upwards, heat-filled cheeks scrunching into a distasteful grimace. Above he and Bucky hang mistletoe, the light from the tree making it seem like a red-cloaked demon.  
The captain swallowed, still maintaining his posture as he burned inside.  
“Actually, that looks more like holly than mistletoe.” Bucky spoke up, his expression neutral as always.  
Natasha arched an eyebrow, still smirking, and crossed her arms. “Pokhozhe, belymi yagodami dlya menya , soldat.”  
Bucky’s eyes widened and he bit his lip in embarrassment.  
Steve wasn’t as fluent in Russian, but he translated something about white berries from her remark.  
He glanced at Bucky and met his gaze, realizing that everyone had abandoned their former occupations to watch them.  
“Bucky…” He inhaled dramatically and grasped the assassin’s hands. “Clint is cheating with Jarvis and Thor is actually Rudolph. I tore up your last sweater and threw it behind the tree.”  
Bucky shot him a quizzical look before realization flooded his eyes and he yanked Steve down for cover.  
A loud crash resonated throughout the room as Thor shot across the table at Clint, snapping it in half.  
Natasha frustratedly went out in search for the sweater to clean up, and the two scientists intensely stared at each other before they lunged, trying to pin the other to the ground.  
Poker cards flew out onto the ground, smacking Bucky in the face and causing him to wince before shooting up and darting around the fight scenes into the elevator.  
Steve quickly followed, mainly because Natasha was glaring at him so hatefully she might be plotting to kill him in his sleep.  
Before the elevator doors closed, Natasha was seen pulling a raging Thor off of a choking Clint, beside Tony and Bruce who were insulting each other’s neuron theories.  
“Damnit Stark.” Bucky whispered after a while of hiding out, eyes caught on the white-berry plant hanging overhead he and his comrade’s heads.  
“Did he put one of those in every room?” remarked Steve, sighing and rubbing his forehead.  
“Just the living areas and elevators, Master Rogers.” Jarvis’ AI voice buzzed over the intercom.  
“Hm.” Steve leaned back casually before asking Jarvis for an update on the living room situation; apparently Clint had ran away to his bedroom, Thor had been knocked out by Natasha, who was currently trying to break up the intense and seemingly hurtful argument about atoms between Bruce and Tony.  
“So it’s only the drunk scientists.” Bucky smiled and reached to open the elevator doors, only to turn back and lean in to Steve before he could move, and pressed his lips against the captains.  
Bucky coughed and pulled away, opening the doors.  
Steve was shocked for a moment, then smirked and crossed his arms.  
“Did you just-“  
“No.”  
“Yes you-“  
“Negative.”  
They entered the living room; but it was silent.  
The remaining three seemed to be drunkenly passed out.  
Bucky was about to turn back when Steve grabbed his hand.  
“Merry Christmas, Bucky.”


End file.
